Shy
by CuteDogs
Summary: Seto walks into a diner and spots a blond honey eyed teen that looks like someone he knows. Songfic with Shy by Sonata Arctica


A song fic for Katsuya and Seto.

May be OOC but I hope it won't be a problem

With Shy sung by Sonata Arctica

**Lyrics**

Shy

**Seto's POV;**

_**I can see how you are beautiful,_

_Can you feel my eyes on you_

_I'm shy and turn my head away_

_Working late in diner Citylite,_

_I see that you get home alright_

_Make sure that you can't see me, hoping you will see me**_

I walk down the street in the rain. I'm pleased with the work I got done in the Kaiba corporation but I still got some adjustments to do till it's completed.

As I walk down the street I see an diner that's still open due this late time in the night or morning I never checked what the time was when I left work. Feeling that it was getting slightly cold outside I decided that a cup of coffee would warm me up.

I stepped inside the diner and sees it almost empty. It wasn't that hard to find a empty table where I could sit undisturbed with my coffee that I would soon drink.

By the table I put my briefcase next to my seat and sat down waiting for someone getting my order. While waiting I look around the room and then I spot him. A blond teen walking around cleaning the tables. I was stunned by his beauty. A tall blond boy with honey eyes. I start to get a weird feeling in my stomach and I feel slightly taken away. When he turns his head towards me I see his honey eyes staring at me.

I turn my head away as our eyes met. I pick up my briefcase and walks towards the door. The only thing I want is to get away from here as quickly as possible without bumping into him.

I walked. Walked as far as my legs could take me. I stop next to the park and sits down on a bench and puts my hands on my face and let out a annoying sound in my throat. _What's wrong with me?!_ I screamed inside my mind_ Why did you just walk away when you saw HIM?!_

Hearing footsteps coming closer to me I look up and the same teen that was from the café. Making a quick decision I hid behind a tree and watch as you walked past me and stops in front of a building. You started to dig something in your pocket and pull out a key.

Staring behind the tree I watched as you opened the door and got inside closing it behind you. I walked away from my _hiding_ place and stared at the door. When I hid behind the tree I made sure that you couldn't see me but still for a second I hoped that you would

* * *

_**Sometimes I'm wondering why you look me and you blink your eye_

_You can't be acting like my Dana (can you?)_

_I see you in Citylite diner serving all those meals and then_

_I see reflection of me in your eye, oh please**_

_'Why am I here?' _ I asked myself as I looked around the room that's now filled with people. I lift my eyes up from the computer that I always have with me. I have been here for the last two days and every time I made my order you blink your eye to me.

I watched as you once again took my order and blinked your eye I watched as you walked away. The way you act, the way you talk you remind me of someone. Can it be you Katsuya?

I take a sip from my coffee and watch as you serve all those meals to your costumers. I follow your every move even the slightest one. When I saw you turning around I see a reflection of me in your eyes. Is that you?

* * *

_**Talk to me,_ _Show some pity_

_You touch me in many, many ways_

_But I'm shy can't you see**_

I want you to talk to me. I want to know everything about you. Mostly if that is you Katsuya my dear puppy.

As I sit in the diner all alone to my thought with my only memory of you. I hope to see you. Holding you in my arms. Then why won't you show me some pity?

Katsuya you have touched me in many, many ways. When I first met you I was a jerk. Making other people suffer with my hate. You changed me. You made me into a better man than I was before. You made me realise what love is and I don't feel hate anymore.

I look up at you once again and turn my head away. I don't know why I keep doing that. I guess I'm shy. Why can't you see it?

* * *

_**Obsessed by you, your looks, well, anyway I would any day die for you,_

_I write on paper and erased away_

_Still I sit in diner Citylite, drinking coffee or reading lies_

_Turn my head and I can see you, could that really be you**_

I'm getting obsessed with your looks. You remind me a lot of him. Even if you aren't him I would any day die for you.

I turn my head back to the computer and opens a file ans starts to write. I got a smile on my lips as I read it. I look up at you again and sigh. I erased it and leaving a blank page.

I'm here in the diner Cityline for the seventh time and drinks my usual cup of coffee. I opened the paper on my computer and read lies. I turn my head away from the computer and look at you thinking could that really be you?

* * *

_**Sometimes I'm wondering why you look me and you blink your eye_

_You can't be acting like my Dana?_

_I see your beautiful smile and I would like to run away from_

_Reflections of me in your eyes, oh please**_

I'm still wondering why you blink your eye as you watch me. You put the cup of my coffee in front of me and smiles. I feel like I'm enchanted by your beauty when I look at you.

"Isn't it a beautiful day today?" I blink as you look outside the window staring at the sky. I try to remember my words and I stutter "Y-yes isn't it"

You turn your face back to me and smiles. I feel as a blush starts to sneak up on my face. I can see my reflection in your eyes as you turn away from me. You turn again towards me and bumps into another costumer and starts to tell your apology. Inside I could only smile as you bow to him. Still I wonder if you are my Katsuya?

* * *

_**Talk to me, show some pity_

_You touch me in many, many ways_

_But I'm shy can't you see**_

Why won't you talk to me? I would like to talk with you. Why won't you feel any pity? You have touched me many, many ways. Your looks reminds me of him you have brought my memories back.

I don't know how to talk with you I'm shy can't you see?.

* * *

_**I see, can't have you, can't leave you there 'cos I must sometimes see you_

_And I don't understand how you can keep me in chains_

_And every waken hour, I feel you taking power from me and I can't leave_

_Repeating the scenery over again**_

I know that I can't have you even less I can't leave you here. What if you get yourself hurt by someone else? I have to see you I can't stand the thought of leaving you.

It feels like you are keeping me in chains by your looks. Why are you doing that to me? I don't understand...

I try to sleep but I see your face in front of me and when your sweet laughter warms up my heart. You have me waken every hour thinking of only you. Feeling like you are taking my power and makes it hard to leave.

* * *

_**Sometimes I'm wondering why you look me and you blink your eye_

_You can't be acting like my Dana?_

_I see your beautiful smile and I would like to run away from_

_Reflections of me in your eyes, oh please**_

Why are you giving me that look? I want to ask you that. I try to ask and you give me a smile and I forget to ask. As every minute passes you look more like my Katsuya. Is that you?

Your smile lifts my world. I can only think of that. I can't concentrate on work, I can't sleep and I would like to run away. The reflections in your eyes makes it harder to leave.

* * *

_**Talk to me, show some pity_

_You touch me in many, many ways_

_But I'm shy can't you see**_

I would like to talk to you. I want to know everything about you. What kind of person you are and do you recognise me?

You touched me in many, many ways but I'm shy can't you see?

* * *

_**Oh baby talk to me, show some pity_

_You touch me in many, many ways_

_But I'm shy can't you_ _I'm shy can't you_

_I'm shy can't you see**_

Please talk to me, show some pity! You have chanted me with your beauty and I can't get away. Why have you touched me in so many ways? You keep giving me that smile and bring me my coffee every time I'm there.

I don't know what to say cause I'm shy. Why haven't you still noticed it? I shout inside that I'm shy I don't know what to say to you. My heart stops as I see you. When you walk around with plates and when you turn around and makes your eyes glitter.

**I'm shy can't you see**

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

I closed my computer and starts to get ready to leave. Every day I have been here watching you. Watching that no one caused you trouble.

I let out a sigh and gets up from my chair and sees him standing in front of me. The diner is empty and I guess that he's only here to say god bye.

"I have noticed that you have been here every day for a month now Mr Kaiba"

I keep my face cool as I look at him "Yes I have been" I pulled my suitcase closer to me and walks past him "I must leave now. I got an important meeting tomorrow"

"Kaiba!" I stop but I don't turn around to the voice.

"I was just wondering..." I can hear him walking towards me and stops "If it's not too much trouble I would like to meet you more often" I waited as I heard those words and he continues speaking "I have this weird feeling that I know you but it's probably my mind playing a prank on me"

I turn around and stares at him "What's your name?"

I watched as he got an smile on his lips "Jounouchi. Katsuya Jounouchi"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Yes that was the song fic. I hope you enjoyed it like I enjoyed writing it.

Review please


End file.
